hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Izunavi
|name = Izunavi |kana = イズナビ |rōmaji = Izunabi |also known as = Mizuken (ミズケン, Mizuken) anime Iz (by Giuliano)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 |japanese voice = Kazuki Yao (1999, Ep. 45) Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999, Ep. 56) Masaki Aizawa (2011) |english voice = David Belke (1999) Imari Williams (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 83 |anime debut = Episode 45 (1999) Episode 30 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black (1999) Dark Brown (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Kurapika Tyson Hui Guo Rou |occupation = Hunter Royal Bodyguard for Prince Tyson |previous occupation = Kurapika's Nen Teacher |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Izunavi (イズナビ, Izunabi) is a Hunter and Kurapika's Nen teacher.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 Appearance Izunavi is a shaggy man who is always seen wearing a ''keikogi'' and two-heeled ''geta'' (sandals). He is sometimes seen carrying a duffel bag behind him.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 30 (2011) As a Royal Bodyguard he dresses in a black suit and tie just like the other bodyguards. On the top left of his suit is a capital H.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Given that Tyson prefers physically attractive men as her bodyguards, it is safe to assume that Izunavi is one himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Personality Izunavi is supportive of Kurapika's quest for revenge, but at the same time, he often tries to talk him out of taking hasty or self-destructive courses of action. He used to get irritated at his disciple's lack of respect for him despite him being his teacher. Although he himself appears to be a relaxed individual, he can get frustrated with individuals even more easy-going than he is. He is serious and careful when it comes to Nen. He seems to have lived in the woods while training Kurapika, possibly suggesting that he enjoys contact with nature and/or a spartan lifestyle. Plot Yorknew City arc Izunavi has Kurapika take the Water Divination test to find out he's a Conjurer. Kurapika laments this wishing he was an Enhancer. Izunavi explains to Kurapika he can still learn Enhancer and other Hatsu techniques to a certain percentage. When inquired why Specialization is 0%, he explains that it's a trait you develop as you age or inherit, but Kurapika has a good chance of becoming one. Izunavi goes onto explain if Kurapika was to fully master his Nen category and was to face off against an Enhancer who has also fully mastered his respective category, his chance of victory would be slim. This is due to an Enhancers' natural efficiency with Offense, Defense, and Recovery and since Kurapika can only defend himself against Enhancer moves by 60%. Though using Nen in combat makes it more complex, there's also the fact that all emotions factor into Nen that could enable you to surpass the 100% limit. But that's taking a risk going over the 100% factor, which could cause strains and can create a fatal weakness, so fighting with consistent power is sufficient. Curious, Kurapika inquires if there's a chance to win against a master Enhancer as a Conjurer if he fights in a consistent fashion. Izunavi answers that Conjurers aren't as balanced as Enhancers in offensive and defensive capabilities, however, if he was to find his niche he would be formidable and quizzes Kurapika with, "Can a Conjurer materialize a sword that can cut anything?" Kurapika answers No because it's beyond human capabilities. Izunavi confirms it, going onto say that even master Conjurers can't materialize practically anything. He goes on explaining, while it's possible to conjure a sword it's better to purchase your own, but conjured swords can appear and disappear at the users will. Izunavi advises Kurapika to consider carefully, what he wishes to conjure. After a brief contemplation, Kurapika chooses chains and his reason is he desires to drag certain people to hell. Unimpressed by Kurapika's choice claims he's the one that's bound. This irritates Kurapika causing him to storm off as Izunavi tries to explain that conjuring regular chains is pointless, for they can't be unbreakable. Still ignorant of his master's explanation, Izunavi details that while impossible to conjure unbreakable chains, there's a way to materialize something close to it. Intrigued Kurapika asks for more information, annoying Izunavi for only listening to things that benefit him. Izunavi then explains that Kurapika must make a contract with himself in which he makes conditions, swears to abide them and the stricter the limitation, the greater the power gained. So in order for Kurapika to conjure unbreakable chains, he'd have to impose a strict condition on himself but warns him of the dangers it could occur on him. Kurapika vows to only use his chains on the ones who stole his brethren eyes and wagers his life on it. With that last comment, Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet and Izunavi notices that his Nen aura spiked and has him retake the test to find out that when his eyes turn scarlet he becomes a Specialist. Greed Island arc Izunavi was indirectly mentioned by Kurapika when he explains to Gon how Izunavi taught him the detailed process to fully master conjuring chains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Izunavi appears at the Hunter Association to vote in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Succession Contest arc Kurapika recruits Izunavi to be hired as a Kakin prince's bodyguard, with the mission being to get information regarding Prince Tserriednich. He is the penultimate one to accept a job request and is hired by Prince Tyson.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 In a flashback, when Izunavi was still teaching Kurapika Nen. He advises him to focus on co-operation with allies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 When Prince Tyson finally learns about the existence of the Guardian Spirit Beast, she proclaims hers must resemble an angel. Izunavi, being able to see the Guardian Spirit Beast and in order to please her, tells the prince that hers looks more like a fairy, to her delight. Later Izunavi receives a book titled "Book of Tyson", containing teachings by Tyson. Izunavi reads one sentence and instantly becomes disgusted by it, although he praises Tyson for being so happy-go-lucky at such a critical time. Giuliano offers to teach him how to praise someone for a book he's never read.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 When Tyson asks them if they liked her book, Izunavi is impressed by his ability to lie. He simply confesses he has not read it yet. The two bodyguards reflect on the meaning of the Nen beasts on their shoulders. Giuliano advances they might be a sign they were accepted by the Sixth Prince. Izunavi is more cautious and lashes at his colleague for being too carefree.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The next morning, the Sixth Prince begins to preach, and an unconvinced Izunavi applauds her. Giuliano recognizes her words as being the same as the lyrics of a Khana Nishina song, who Izunavi does not know. The two comment that they don't feel anything sinister from Tyson's Nen beasts. Giuliano reckons that it is unlikely someone who preaches about love has a harmful Nen ability and suggests they might serve to gather aura with a reference to the manga ''DB'', which Izunavi has read. On Sunday's banquet, the two are forced by their client to participate in a rock performance where Izunavi sings. They are the third group of entertainers to go on stage.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Two days later, when he goes to the break room and tells Giuliano it is time to switch shifts, he finds the latter intent on re-reading the Book of Tyson. He notices that Giuliano is getting too emotionally involved and warns him against it, reminding him that his real job starts after they reach the New Continent. Izunavi looks at him with concern after he leaves.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Abilities & Powers Izunavi has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is a capable teacher, allowing Kurapika to grow to the point he is capable of fighting and killing members of the infamous Phantom Troupe. He also appears to be a talented singer. Nen Izunavi is presumably a capable Nen user, having given Kurapika the means to stand against the dreadful Phantom Troupe in only a few months. He has an excellent theoretical grasp on Hatsu as well as Vows and Limitations. Trivia * Izunavi was unnamed in both the 1999 anime and the manga, until Chapter 350. ** In the 2011 series, his name is "Mizuken" (ミズケン, Mizuken). * In the 2011 anime Izunavi is said to be an Emitter during the 13th episode of Huncyclopedia.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 39 (2011) Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation Izunavi (Mizuken) first encounters Kurapika in a ghost town near the Sengi Guild and steals his Hunter License. Later after a confrontation between Izunavi and Kurapika, the two fight it out with each other only for Kurapika to be handily beaten by his opponent. Izunavi comments that Kurapika has no chance of beating him while Kurapika distraught from losing the fight, says he wants the power to fight with his own power. Impressed by Kurapika's gumption, Izunavi returns Kurapika's Hunter License to him and offers to train him. Miscellaneous * His Japanese voice actor in the 1999 series, Kazuki Yao, also voices Majtani in the 2011 series. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Izunavi fr:Mizuken ru:Мизукен zh:伊茲拿比 Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers